1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of a paper shredder, particularly to a protection apparatus for a paper shredder, and more particularly, to a paper shredder feed opening safety inlet apparatus.
2. Background Art
Paper shredders currently in the consumer and business markets have a narrow gap through which paper is fed to the shredder cutting apparatus. By design, the gap in a paper feed passage is limited in size, to protect a user or other party from inadvertently coming into contact with the shredder blade, or to protect the shredder blade apparatus by limiting the opening into which foreign matter may fall. When excessive paper is pushed into the feed opening (an “overfeed”), a thick cluster of paper may form in, and may block the paper feed passage. If comminution continues during an overfeed, the shredder motor and gears may be damaged. A shredder operator may be tempted to manually clear the overfeed while the motor is energized and become injured.
Also, as the cluster of paper in the paper feed passage moves deep into the passage, the usual gap in paper feed passage can be widened, allowing foreign matter to enter paper feed passage as comminution continues, further endangering a paper shredder operator and damaging the shredder. However, complex apparatus attempting to solve the problem tend to be unacceptably costly. There is a need for paper shredder feed opening safety apparatus, which can improve user safety at a lower cost.